


I Simply Do

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the moonlight sky, I found my strength to finally say I love you. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Simply Do

Under the Moonlight Sky,

I'll be waiting for you always,

loving, and wondering,

but always know that in my heart,

I simply Love you!


End file.
